Le recommencement
by AbandonneCompte
Summary: La fin de la guerre est terminé. Harry voudrait avoir une nouvelle chance. Recommencer à zéro.
1. Le voeux

**Disclamer :** Le monde de J. ne m'appartient pas

 **Couple :** (Mystère)

 **Merci pour vos futurs review. Je tiens à signaler que je sais, je publie beaucoup d'histoire mais je N'ABANDONNE AUCUNE HISTOIRE !**

Corrigé !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Le voeux**

Harry regarda par la fenêtre les lumières à l'horizon venant du centre ville, l'or du soir, présent sur un voile bleu presque noir, tellement grand qu'on se sentait insignifiant à côté. Il repéra un oiseau s'envolant au loin. Lui aussi aimerait être libre… Libre comme l'oiseau, libre comme l'air.

Les bruits des cigales, des voitures qui klaxonne, la musique des boîtes de nuit qui viennent d'ouvrir, tous ces nombreux bruits disparaissaient de son esprit qui était maintenant loin de son corps.

Demain, Harry retournait à Poudlard, chez lui. Le brun reverrait Hermione et Ron, qui maintenant en couple n'avait plus besoin de lui.

De lui, le pauvre Harry déprimant, qui pleurait chaque nuit en voyant la mort de ses parents, de son parrain, de Cedric et de tellement d'autres personnes dans ses rêves qui n'en n'étaient pas.

Non… Ils n'avaient plus besoin du pauvre Harry qui se sentait si seul. Seul contre Voldemort.

Pourtant il savait bien qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir mais… La bataille se raprochait de plus en plus, le combat de plus en plus imminent et sa peur de plus en plus présente. Et rien que d'y penser, son coeur s'accélérait, une sueur froide coulait dans son dos et ses jambes tremblaient.

Le dernier des Potter partit finalement se coucher pour essayer de dormir. Il regarda encore un moment le ciel bleu recouvert de paillette jaune qui scintillait au loin avant de faire un voeux. Un voeux à la magie.

Je voudrais tellement tout recommencer… Mais ne pas oublier, souhaita le jeune brun avant de s'endormir sur l'oreiller, pour l'instant sec.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry se réveilla sur un lit confortable…

Pourquoi confortable ? S'interrogea le dernier des Potter. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, seulement pour les refermer quand une lumière blanche et éclatante lui provoqua une douloureuse migraine.

Des pas léger approchèrent de lui et une voix reconnaissable entre mille lui fit ouvrir les yeux d'un coup sec.

\- Bonjour jeune homme, je suis l'infirmière de Poudlard, un de nos élèves vous as trouvé dehors, comment vous appelez vous ? Demanda une Pompom beaucoup plus jeune que dans ses souvenirs.

\- Harry Potter, se présenta le brun en fronçant les sourcils, pourquoi cette question ? Elle le sait pourtant, songea Harry.

\- Excusez-moi, mais vous êtes de la famille de James Potter ? Questionna Pomfresh en regardant son patient d'un oeil attentif et scrutateur.

\- Vous le savez très bien madame Pomfresh, grogna Harry en se massant la tête. Pourquoi je suis à Poudlard ? Ma rentrée est demain normalement, non ?

\- Non, je ne vous connais pas jeune homme, je connais James Potter, celui qui vous a retrouvé dehors et de plus, la rentrée est aujourd'hui.

Le jeune Potter se releva d'un coup sec sans prévenir, faisant sursauter la pauvre infirmière qui posa une main sur sa poitrine en prenant de grande respiration.

James Potter l'avait trouvé dehors, son père était vivant ? Comment était-ce possible ?

Je suis peut-être en train de rêver ou sinon...

\- Madame ? On est en quel année ? Demanda Harry.

\- On est le 2 Septembre 1975, annonça l'infirmière en faisant appeler discrètement Albus Dumbledore par un elfe de maison.

Un homme beaucoup plus jeune que dans les souvenirs de Harry arriva tranquillement par la porte. Il possédait une barbe blanche, des lunettes en demi-cercle, une robe extravagante, des chaussettes louches et des bonbons au citron dans sa main ridée. Celui-ci se stoppa net en faisant les gros yeux en voyant Harry, avant de sourire doucement.

\- Bonjour mon garçon, vous ressemblez drôlement à un de mes élèves, signala le directeur de Poudlard en s'asseyent sur une chaise.

\- Je m'appelle Harry Potter et... je viens du futur, du moins je crois et...je suis le fils de James et Lily, expliqua le brun.

\- Oh ! James a donc réussi à séduire Lily, humm… Vous venez donc du futur ? Comment es-tu parvenu à arriver ici ? Demanda Albus en mettant un bonbon dans sa bouche.

\- Heu… Je crois que j'ai fais un voeux et me voila, annonça brièvement la progéniture de James Potter.

\- Humm… Intéressant. Bon, à cette époque c'est la 5ème année de vos parents. Vous serez reparti, car je n'ai pas les moyens de vous ramener à votre époque pour l'instant. Vous garderez votre nom et prénom mais éviterez de révéler des choses du futur, ce n'est jamais bon de savoir le futur. Pompom ? Il peut sortir du lit ?

\- Bien sur Albus, il n'a rien.

\- Bien… Suivez-moi mon garçon, exigea Dumbledore.

* * *

Review ? Favoris ? Suivre ?

à la prochaine !


	2. Ange Phoenix

Salutation, _**cher sorciers et cher sorcières**_

Je ne donne plus de nouvelle sur ce compte pour plusieurs raisons :

j'ai totalement détaché de ce compte,

J'étais complètement déboutée de mes fanfictions remplies de fautes et d'incohérence.

De ce fait, je vous annonce que je vais reprendre chaque fanfiction sur mon autre compte, l'actuel, AngePhoenix

Elles seront corrigées et cohérentes !

Et surtout, elles seront finies un jour, je vous en fais la promesse !

Merci à vous

 ** _Ange Phoenix_**

* * *

Ps : Je possède un forum Harry Potter qui s'étend sur divers fandoms, La Gazette Des Bonbons Aux Citrons, et je vous annonce que c'est le deuxième forum français !


End file.
